Cellular data networks are often overloaded during crowded events such as concerts, conferences, and sporting events, resulting in a poor user experience. Although such events are often short lived, they create a dramatic demand for communication capacity. Cellular network operators often respond to such demand spikes by deploying additional capacity specifically for high profile event locations and temporary capacity using cells on wheels (COWs) or portable base stations. Despite these extraordinary efforts, the extreme demand level at crowded events still causes connection failure rates as high as 400 times more than normal as well as significantly higher latency and packet loss for end-user applications.